


we've got all night

by cucci (mikishami)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/cucci
Summary: it's the least thing jeongyeon expected, coming home to her hotel room.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	we've got all night

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed but i hope u enjoy, jeongtzu nation
> 
> this is like..... really explicit for me lmao

jeongyeon walks into her hotel room not knowing that her roommate, tzuyu, would be lounging around in her underwear.

the short haired girl’s jaw almost drops in surprise. although seeing tzuyu in such a state of dress wasn’t uncommon for her, it wasn’t quite what jeongyeon was expecting to see when she entered –– in fact, she was expecting to be greeted by a a hot shower, a warm bed, and maybe some food she could order for room service.

the younger of the two is unbothered by her jeongyeon’s arrival; all tzuyu does is give a small smile in greeting, seemingly blissfully unaware, as her dumbstruck girlfriend sets her things down on the bedside drawer.

the unapologetic maknae knows what the sight of her in such skimpy clothing does to jeongyeon. a nagging at the back of her mind reminds the taiwanese girl that they have a concert in two days, but tzuyu wants nothing more than to let off some steam and satisfy her craving for a particular lego-loving unnie that she hasn't tasted in a while.

she's made it her goal to make sure that yoo jeongyeon wouldn't be able to walk properly for their rehearsal the next day, and _nothing_ was going to stop her— so tzuyu takes a deep breath, stretching out on the couch she was laying on and letting out a purposefully sultry moan when she feels her shoulderblades pop.

the unnie in question that tzuyu is trying to bait doesn't even push down her own urges, stealing a quick glance at the door to make sure it's locked and silently staring at her girlfriend like a predator stalking its prey.

(her eyes may have gone to sinful places more than once.)

in no time, jeongyeon makes her move and pounces on tzuyu when the younger girl gets up from the couch, pressing into her back and breathing her in. tzuyu grins because her plan has worked — _finally, she's got her_ — and jeongyeon's naughty hands have made their way onto the lacy waistband of tzuyu's panties, teasing the fabric.

tzuyu doesn't waste any time turning around to capture jeongyeon's lips into hers. they engage in a heated battle of tongues for what feels like forever, until the back of jeongyeon's knees hit the edge of the bed and causes her to tumble back into the sheets.

the older girl almost moans when she looks up and sees the hungry look in tzuyu's eyes. she doesn't resist when tzuyu proceeds to practically rip her button-up shirt off of her, sensing the maknae losing her patience when she fumbles with jeongyeon's pants zipper. instead of helping, the short haired girl brings tzuyu down for another hot kiss, one hand resting at the nape of tzuyu's neck while the other unhooked tzuyu's bra.

they both pull away from each other to pull off whatever clothing they had left, and pretty soon the couple were clad in only their soaked panties when tzuyu switches positions with jeongyeon and forces the older girl to sit on her thigh.

the surprised moan that escapes jeongyeon causes tzuyu to break out in a smug grin, enjoying the way jeongyeon almost immediately grinds into the younger girl's muscular thigh.

tzuyu moves forward to suckle on jeongyeon's exposed nipples, both of her hands on her unnie's hips helping the older girl grind harder against her. jeongyeon's movements pause the moment she feels tzuyu leave a hickey on her shoulderblade, hissing before removing the panties her essence has pretty much ruined at this point.

_"mmmm, jeongyeon-unnie..."_

tzuyu sighs when she feels how her thigh muscles split jeongyeon's pussy, her girlfriend's warmth dripping down the thigh jeongyeon was humping.

"tzu, i'm so close..." jeongyeon mumbles against tzuyu's lips, eyes lidded and hips jerking erratically against the younger girl who reciprocated her motions just as enthusiastically. it isn't long until jeongyeon throws her head back in ecstasy, her release adding to the wetness that was already flowing down tzuyu's toned thigh.

distracted by the feeling of her girlfriend's twitching clit on her groin, tzuyu is pushed down into a slow kiss, with jeongyeon coaxing the younger girl to move onto the middle of the bed. the unnie pulls away with a dopey yet mischievous smile on her face, not giving tzuyu any time to move before latching onto the pleasure spot behind the maknae's ear.

tzuyu hums contentedly, arms circling around jeongyeon's back and making a mental note to use lots of concealer the next day. jeongyeon continues to mark her territory, moving down tzuyu's neck and onto the perfect swell of her breasts.

"mine," the older girl mumbles, watching tzuyu's nipples harden into little buds after blowing on them. the barely contained hiss coming from the taiwanese girl underneath her goads jeongyeon on to sucking on tzuyu's teat like a hungry baby,enjoying the sounds of tzuyu's breaths getting heavier with each swipe of her tongue on the maknae's nipple.

"unnie, please..."

deciding she's had enough for now, jeongyeon continues her descent on tzuyu's lithe body, kissing across the girl's tense abs and leaving another hickey on tzuyu's hipbone. jeongyeon's loving style was slow and deliberate compared to tzuyu's faster paced one, but the younger girl doesn't complain — not when it fills her chest with so much emotion and _affection_ for the older woman, who made sure that tzuyu was thoroughly _loved_ and taken care of. tzuyu thinks she must be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as selfless as jeongyeon as her lover.

"thinking?" jeongyeon asks from in between tzuyu's legs, breaking the maknae out of her thoughts. tzuyu blushes when jeongyeon catches her, and the older girl smirks before lowering herself onto tzuyu's heated mound.

"better start paying attention now, baby girl."

it takes tzuyu all her strength not to cry out in pleasure when jeongyeon gives her clit a hard suck. the unnie laps at tzuyu's pussy enthusiastically, using her hands to spread tzuyu's legs and exposing the girl even more.

"fuck, i missed this," tzuyu says in between breaths, her back arching from the pleasure of jeongyeon's tongue ravaging her swollen cunt. she moans when jeongyeon digs her wet muscle into tzuyu's vagina, pressing hard against her G-spot and causing her moans to increase in pitch with every thrust.

"mm, fuck! deeper!" tzuyu demands breathlessly, jeongyeon grunting in compliance as she slides her tongue more into tzuyu's pussy. the maknae is clenching at the sheets now, her cunt absolutely dripping with her juices and twitching every time jeongyeon's nose bumped against her clit.

"jeongyeon, i'm going to cum—" is all tzuyu can manage out before she sees white, her whole body tensing as her pussy floods her womanly essence out onto jeongyeon's waiting tongue. the older girl doesn't let go until she's thoroughly licked her girlfriend dry, pulling tzuyu into a feverish kiss so the taiwanese girl can taste herself.

even more excited now, tzuyu flips jeongyeon onto her back, smirking at the way the older girl's cry of surprise turns into one of pleasure when tzuyu grinds her knee onto jeongyeon's overflowing cunt.

"you're all wet and lubed up for me, unnie," tzuyu observes as she moves her knee against jeongyeon's heat.

"i need you to fuck me right now, tzu," jeongyeon moans, the knot in her stomach becoming almost unbearable.

"gladly."

tzuyu impatiently shoves two fingers into jeongyeon's wet cunt, not giving her unnie any time to adjust when she begins thrusting in and out.

"fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ tzuyu..."

"that's what i'm doing right now, jeong."

jeongyeon would've rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics if she wasn't so distracted by tzuyu's sexy fingers entering and exiting her vagina. she moans unabashedly when tzuyu pushes into her in one, hard go, curling her fingers to press against jeongyeon's G-spot for several seconds.

"mmm, fuck—"

jeongyeon's back arches, but tzuyu pulls her fingers from her pussy right before jeongyeon can have her release.

"tzu—?"

the unnie's eyes darken at the sight of tzuyu sensually sucking her precum-soaked digits. ignoring her delayed release, jeongyeon brings tzuyu down into a horny kiss, both of them engaging in another tongue battle that jeongyeon obviously loses.

tzuyu pulls away, gazing at jeongyeon's pleasured face when she uses her thumb to rub circles on jeongyeon's swollen clit.

"i don't want you walking properly tomorrow," tzuyu declares in a husky whisper, before plunging three fingers into jeongyeon's used hole. the gutteral sound that comes from jeongyeon brings satisfaction to the maknae, getting even more turned on at her girlfriend's fucked expression on her face.

tzuyu pounds jeongyeon mercilessly, always stopping just right before the older girl can release herself and peppering her with kisses as a distraction. in no time, jeongyeon has turned into a moaning mess, tzuyu's name spilling from her lips like a mantra.

"this cunt is _mine,_ unnie. do you understand?"

jeongyeon manages a distracted nod, and tzuyu digs into the older girl's G-spot to get her attention for a proper answer.

_"fuck,_ yes! _yes,_ this pussy is yours, chou tzuyu, just _please_ —"

satisfied, tzuyu continues her ministrations, knuckle-deep into her unnie's sopping wet cunt and reveling in the dirty squelching sounds they were making.

"oh, tzu, right there, _fuck me right there_ —"

jeongyeon arches off the hotel bed, eyes rolling back with a lewd cry escaping her lips when her aching pussy walls tighten around tzuyu's digits. the maknae moans when jeongyeon gets impossibly warmer inside, her cum drenching tzuyu's hand held still by her orgasming cunt. it feels like hours until jeongyeon calms down from her body high, eyes blown and craving for more.

"god, i love the way you clench around my fingers," tzuyu says after licking her digits clean, snuggling in next to her girlfriend. jeongyeon turns to her with a lustful look in her eyes.

"we're not yet done, you naughty puppy."

tzuyu lifts an eyebrow, but smirks in return.

"i'm not going to sleep until you cum more than i did, chou tzuyu."

"oh really? i'm pretty sure you'll be cumming more than me tonight, yoo jeongyeon-ssi," tzuyu challenges, motioning to move on top of her girlfriend once again.

"we'll see," jeongyeon retaliates, pulling tzuyu's hips and lower body down to grind against the hard plane of her stomach. the younger girl lets out a pleasured grunt.

"we've got all night."

**Author's Note:**

> @ergonmicbacon on twitter, or curiouscat.me/mikishami ;–––)


End file.
